The Witchblade and the Failed Knight
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Masane Asama found herself caring for another child named Ikki Kurogane as her son after waking up in another world with no memories of her former life. She will do the best she can to help Ikki get through the harsh life to show the world that he is the strongest and will become a Knight to help others in need, by going to school. IkkixHarem. Milf. Lemon. Do not own both series.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother of the Worst One**

Among the snowed-cover trees as snow falls from the sky and being blown by the wind making the temperature colder as a young woman lay unconscious on the snow.

The woman has brown hair and brown eyes, peach skin color. She wears a yellow shirt with a black, sports bra underneath that reveals her belly and belly button, and blue jeans. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

The woman woke up from her strangely slumber looking around seeing fields of snow and trees all around, then gasp of realizing how cold it is out here without any winter clothing to keep herself warm.

"(Where am I, and how did I get here?)" The woman thought asking herself, but no matter how hard she tries she couldn't remember anything even about herself except for her name.

She knows it's pointless to be sitting around here for long if she doesn't want to freeze to death first, she got up on her feet and start walking hoping to find a nearby town or at else a log cabin just to sleep for the night. She still wonders of how she ended up in a place like this; maybe she got lost and forgot to bring some winter clothes with her, some kind of prank someone set up, or perhaps she was left for dead. She doesn't know why, but something inside is telling her to keep on living to find a new purpose, whatever that means. She just hopes it'll be something worthwhile to get out of this snow storm.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A man called out to the woman.

The woman turns around to see an elder, muscular man with long back length white hair, as well as a white beard, and mustache combo. He is also only seen wearing a Kimono, albeit without the colored jacket though. He also seems to be carrying a young boy on his back.

"Are you alright?" The elder man asked.

"I don't know, I just found myself here and I have no idea where to go from here." The woman said trying to keep herself warm, she stares at the child feeling concern for some reason.

"Is he okay?" The woman asked wanting to touch the boy to comfort him, the boy look at woman like she feels special for some reason.

"Yes, this boy has found a new fire in his soul to become stronger after the wrong by his own family, treating him like he doesn't exists and leaving him in the dark." The elder man explained with a confidence smile.

"How, terrible, how could anyone do that to a young child?" The woman asked feeling angry and suddenly a blade attached to her right arm appeared

"My dear, is that your Device?" The elder man asked, the woman look at the bracelet shock at the glow then it stop.

"I… I don't know, I don't know what this is exactly, and what this Device?" The woman freaked out.

"Hmm… it seems you have amnesia; do you at least remember your name?" The elder man asked.

"…Masane Amaha." Masane introduced herself.

"Well, Masane, this here is Ikki Kurogane, and I believe that Fate has brought you two together for a special reason!" The elder man smiled as he gentle hold Ikki in front and hold him to Masane.

The young Ikki look at Masane not knowing what to do at first, but for some strange reason he feels like being drawn towards Masane as he lifts his arms up reaching out to her, Masan also felt that strange feeling reaches for Ikki as well. When their hands touch each other, they felt a strange sensation coursing through their bodies and before they know it embracing each other with warm feelings and smiles on their faces.

 **(Years Later)**

"Alright, I think that should be all for this morning's workout." An older Ikki said running up to a building.

"Man, you're exciting too much, but that's fine because today's the big day for you!" Masane smiled as she run to up Ikki's side, he nods. Masane's figure remains the same except her breasts has somehow grown to I-cup.

Ever since Ikki and Masane met in that snowy forest all those years and some help from his great-grandfather, they've been living together as mother and son since Ikki's real mom and family treat lowly like trash. Masane has been learning a lot like she Device and the world they live as she lost all of her memories of herself, Masane was able to find herself a job at Hagun Academy as the Student's dorm Manager. She also trains hard with Ikki as they each other creates their own fighting style though for Masane it feels like she has done some fighting though not sure why.

Ikki closes his eyes for a moment until he shot them open again and hold out his hand.

"Come to me, Intetsu!" Ikki said striking his left palm with his right fist and pulling out a balck Katana as if it came out of his left hand.

"Okay, guess we're doing practice then." Masane smirked as she places her left hand on her right wrist and a glowing aura appears.

"Give me the Lustful thirst for battle, Witchblade!" Masane said, swiping her left hand away as a sharp blade attach to her arm appears.

Masane and Ikki clash at each other training in their combat skills to see how far they have gotten over the years.

" _Blazers. Those who can manifest a weapon forged from their own soul and use it to wield extraordinary powers."_

Blazers are people that are born with magic powers and making them superhuman and those with the power will train in schools like this one to become Knights to help the world.

Masane was lucky that a friend here in this Academy helped her get approval to become one since her social status some to be blank like her whole life is a mystery, but that didn't matter for as long as she can help her adopted son Ikki to reach his goal.

Masane swing her blade hard pushing Ikki's blade aside giving an opening to strike, only for Ikki to block it with the hilt of the sword and swing his sword right near her neck by an inch close.

"Well, I think we're with that too." Ikki said thinking that's enough training for today.

Ikki and Masane walk together to Ikki's room of the dormitory.

"I sure hope this year will be better than last year." Masane preyed.

"Don't worry Mom, I promise nothing it's gonna stop me!" Ikki said proudly before opening the door entering his room. Before Masane could follow, she notices a name near the door right next to Ikki's.

"Strange, I wasn't informed that Ikki was gonna get a roommate." Masane confused before entering to see Ikki staring at a young girl stripping down to her underwear.

A beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, and ruby eyes. She has long crimson hair tied into twintails. She has a bewitching body, with large breasts and a voluptuous figure. Her figure could rival even Masane. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

Ikki notice Masane is in the room now and try to think of something fast ju8st as the girl was about to scream.

"Hold on! I already know what you're going say, I'm not going to pretend I didn't see you what I just saw." Ikki said believing he may have a solution.

"That's right, and as his mother and the dorm manager, I too would like to make amends." Masane said knowing what Ikki is about to do and decides to go along with it.

"We'll get naked and call it even!" Ikki and Masane shouted as they lift up their workout hoodies hope the girl will accept this.

Unfortunately for them, the girl didn't seem to like the idea as her face blush a little more then scream loudly while slapping the two so hard.

 **(Director Office)**

"As you two already know, the Hagen Academy is one of the highest rate institutions among all the Chivalry schools in Japen." A woman sitting at her desk. This woman is the current Director of Hagen Academy, Kurono Shinguuji.

Kurono is a slender yet curvy woman who is usually seen wearing clothing expected of a staff administrator, which consists of a dark blazer, a white button up dress shirt underneath, which she wears a black tie around the collar, also sporting a long dark skirt. She also has short dark hair, which covers her entire forehead, as well as having a single bang that reaches down to her nose, as well as two other side bangs covering up some of her ears. She is also seen wearing her hair short hair in a ponytail. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"At the prestigious Seven Stars Sword Art festival, where the strongest of the students compete, aspiring Knights from our have won almost every year! Unfortunately, over the past few years the record has been slipping, I accepted the post of Director in order to rebuild this academy." She lectured about the school and look up to see Ikki and Masane with red handprints on their cheeks.

"And on day one, I have to deal with something as asinine as a peeping tom and his peeping mother!" Kurono irritated.

"I-I know, it was just an accident." Ikki said nervously as Masane try her best not to look scare.

"Kurogane, you peaked at a girl with her clothes off and then proceed to remove your own, you this an accident?" Kurono turns her head to Masane.

"And Miss Asama, you were there at the scene; instead of stopping it, you also went along with it." Kurono said sounding a little angry, scaring Masane.

"Look, all I can say is that Ikki was trying to be a… gentleman as I raise him to be." Masane defended.

"I see, so being a gentleman?" Kurono asked if that's really the case.

"Y-Yeah, it's not like I'm a creep or anything." Ikki stated.

"Well, that's good to hear, let's see you be a gentleman." Kurono snapped her finger as the girl from earlier came in.

"Miss Stella Vermillion, I'm sorry that I surprised you earlier." Ikki apologized bowing at her.

"Yeah, we mean to do it, we accept full responsibility, and whatever punishment you see fit!" Masane apologized too.

"What are your names?" Stella asked the two.

"My name is Ikki."

"And I'm his mother, Masane."

"How noble of you two, there's no need for us to turn this into an international incident. In light of your apologies, I will show you my mercy." Stella said much to Ikki and Masane's relief.

"You two may now throw yourself upon your swords." Stella said much to their shock.

"That's… a joke, right?" Ikki asked.

"It's no joke, I made a great compromise." Stella smirked.

"As is for us to die!" Masane snapped.

"Whatever punishment you said!" Stella remind them of the words they said.

"It's a figure of speech, and it's was an accident!" Ikki yelled making Stella gasp.

(Wait, Stella Vermillion, where have I heard that name before?)" Masane thought feeling as though she knows that name from somewhere. She snaps out of her thoughts when she notices Stella becoming hotter in flames, literally as Kurono also left the room.

"Prepare yourself you two disrespectful little creepy rude perverted commoners, I will tear you two to ashes all by myself!" Stella threatened as flames burst from her body as the fire-alarm goes off making the two panics.

"W-Wait, Miss Stella, calm down!" Ikki exclaimed in fear.

"Y-Yeah, can't we work this out?" Masane asked shaking in fear as she hides behind Ikki.

"You sneak into my room and defile me with your eyes, how dare you!" Stella said angry.

"I saw the look in you eyes Ikki, you're not sorry; you liked it and you're just mocking me!" Stella yelled.

"Ikki, I know we use to be naked to each other when you were a kid, but" Masane sentence was cut off when Stella shot a small fire ball near her missing on purpose.

"And you, you're no better than him, in fact, you're even worse!" Stella shouted as she's about to attack.

"Yes, I saw you, but…" Ikki summons every courage he has in him and say the words out. "It's because I've never seen anyone… so BEAUTIFUL!" Ikki confessed.

Stella suddenly stop as the flame disappears as steam pop out of her head and ceiling-water sprinkler starts to rain down. Saving the two from becoming a living barbeque. Stella start acting flutter as her face blushes from Ikki's room.

"Wait, that's I remember!" Masane shouted as Ikki asks of what she remembers.

"It's about your room, I saw her name next to yours!" Masane mentioned shocking Ikki and Stella.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you." Kurono said entering the room again.

"You two are going to be roommates starting today." Kurono informed, shocking the three.

 **(Back to Ikki and Stella's room)**

Kurono shows their names together for them to be living together, despite that Ikki is an F-rank for being the weakest of the school such as being called the "Worst One" and Stella is an A-rank for being one of the strongest. Kurono tries to explain that both worst and superior would go great together though neither Ikki nor Stella agrees.

"I guess that would work, like opposites attract to each other." Masane stated actually agreeing with Kurono.

"Look you guys, there are plenty of boys and girls living in the same room, so I'm sure you two work things out." Masane hoped though that only leads to them arguing until Kurono stop them.

"Chivalry is about deciding your own destiny with your swords isn't it?" Kurono asked.

"Wait, so they're gonna fight for this?" Masane asked worry, Kurono nodded saying about them having a mock battle and whoever wins decides the rules of the room.

Masane wasn't worried much because she believes that he can beat Stella despite their ranks, and Stella decided to add something more than the rules; the bet will be that the loser will do whatever the winner says no matter what.

"Something tells me this crazy is going to get crazier from here." Masane signed.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's another Witchblade crossover with Chivalry of a Failed Knight. Masane is now the mother of another child after sacrificing herself and ended up elsewhere that's not of her world and lost her memories too. I deiced to give her a Device of her own that's similar to the Witchbalde and the ability you'll find out soon.**

 **Ikki will also find himself slowly falling in love with Stella like in the series he also has feelings for someone else too, a certain woman he knows all his life. Then he'll end up gaining himself a harem unintentionally.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Worst vs the Best!**

 **(Battle Arena)**

"Oh man, why did it have to end up like this?" Masane asked, worry her son may get hurt in this fight against the girl who's now his roommate and they're fighting easch other.

"Well, it was YOUR fault for not noticing the info I messaged you of Ikki having a roommate. And you call yourself the Manager of the dorm." Kurono pointed out before blowing out a puff smoke.

"Hey, I was busy helping Ikki to be prepare for this year and I didn't notices any message from you!" Masane stated as she took out her phone, and to her surprise there is in fact an email from Kurono she sent yesterday.

"Oh, what do you know?" Masane shocked as her eye twitches.

"Sheesh, you're suppose to be the mother as well, but you're like a child in an adult's body who can't even cook without blowing up half of a room." Kurono sighed wondering to herself how she ended up being friend with this woman.

"HEY?! That was one-time woman, ONE time!" Masane snapped, but Kurono ignores her walking to Ikki.

"Well, it looks like you're still full of energy as always." A woman said walking to Masane and Kurono.

Masane turn to see a familiar friend who looks like a preschooler, being very small, for her age. She has long dark back length hair, which consists of bangs that cover her forehead. She is usually seen wearing cherry blossom kimono, and an eye-catching red haori, that is too long for her, both low cut and hanging off her shoulder. she also wears clogs, that are heard when she is walking. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Whoa, Nene, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Masane surprised to see the short-woman friend.

"Well, I heard an interesting news from the student about an unexpected duel between the Worst vs that Princess." Nene said.

"Yeah, it's going to be tough for Ikki, but I know he'll pull through in the end-WAIT, did you say Princess?" Masane asked shock.

"You heard right, Stella Vermillion the second imperial princess of the Vermillion Kingdom. She is known as the Crimson Princess in battle." Nene informed.

"WHAAAT?!" Masane gasped.

"IKKI! PLEASE DON'T DIE-AAAAAAHHH?!" Masane nearly trip over the bar-fence but save when Nene grabs her shirt from behind to prevent her from fall.

"Honestly, you never fail to make me laugh!" Nene chuckled as she pulls Masane back making her sit on one of the standby sits.

"I don't know if you're either complimenting or making fun of me." Masane said as she can enver tell what goes on in that mini-woman's head.

"She's here!" A student announced seeing Stella entering the arena to the battlefield and stop as she's 20-30 feet from Ikki.

"Hi there Stella, you all set?" Ikki asked. Stella didn't respond and spoke of something she heard.

"I heard about you; I heard your ability score is so low, you don't even qualify to take any real combat classes. Maybe it'd be safer for you if you just give up trying to become a Magical Knight." Stella said not wanting to get involve in a pointless fight.

"You might be right, but still… I'm not quitting this match." Ikki said with determination.

"Yeah, you tell her Ikki!" Masane shouted cheering her adopted son for support.

"I see, you're one of those people who believe hard work can stand up against real talent. Your wrong." Stella stated.

"That is exactly what I believe." Ikki responded.

Hearing these words made Stella think back on when she fought against an older warrior as a little girl and easily beaten him in that match, he complained that all his hard work couldn't match up to her talent which also made her upset.

"Like I don't work hard, who do you think you are?" Stella muttered in a bit of rage. Ikki thought she said something.

"Director, we're at your command." Stella notified the Principal.

"Very well, the Mock Battle will now begin. As you all know, a Mock Battle is a non-lethal competition, the purpose is to drain your opponent's strength, weapons are to be deploy in Phantom Field only." Kurono explained the rule of the Mock Battle and the lights went out leaving only green light on the two students.

"On to me, Intetsu!" Ikki chanted bringing out his Device.

"Serve my will, Laevateinn!" Stella chanted as a big flaming tornado appears, she put her hand in as it disappears leaving a rocky-shaped sword as she changes it into a golden broadsword with red markings on the hilt.

Soon, the screen signals the start of the match.

" **Let's Go Ahead!"**

 **(Music-Chivalry of the Failed Knight Open Theme)**

Stella made the first move by charging at Ikki with her sword being cover in flames as he prepares himself, he dodges the attack as the flaming sword hits the ground.

"You're smart to dodge, my Dragon Breath burns around 300-degree c. Taking it head on would've turn you to ashes!" Stella said before continuing on with her assault.

Ikki does his best to dodge and block Stella's attacks as she comes at him though the more they fight, the better Ikki gets like he's studding her movements during the fight.

"Wow, she's coming at him hard, I hope Ikki can win this." Masane prayed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, the kid's stubborn after all." Kurono said.

"Yes, I'm mostly surprise that Stella is fighting against someone who's consider the weakest." Nene commented.

Back at the fight, Stella started to notice something that Ikki is dodging her attacks easy now which is strange for her.

"You're pretty good at running away." Stella mocked.

"I've been observing you, the sword techniques you've been using. I see it, not just your talent, but your hard work too." Ikki claimed shock Stella but remain composure.

"You got a pretty good eye, the technique I use will be harder than that to see through." Stella said.

"No, I already have." Ikki said before charging at Stella attack her with her own attack that she uses as she blocks the strike.

"My technique… how could you possibly…?" Stella shocked that just now Ikki attacked her with her own move.

"How… how are you using my technique against me?" Stella asked.

"When I was a kid, nobody ever wanted to teach anything, so I had to tech myself how to see!" Ikki explained and charging at Stella using her assault attack against her.

"When you understand everything in the room, you'll know the truth and you can overcome!" Ikki strike his sword down as Stella dodges putting up a defense stance.

"This is my sword technique, Blade Steel!" Ikki said strongly.

"WOO-HOO! GO IKKI, THAT'S MY BOY!" Masane cheered happy to see her son turning the table on Stella.

"Alright smart guy let see how you if steel from this!" Stella charged at Ikki as he swings his sword at her, but she ducks under the attack which surprise him, and Stella swing her sword to the head.

"Her swordsmanship is slipping." Ikki said calmly as he blocks the strike with his sword's hilt.

"N-No way!" Stella gasped that she couldn't get him with that.

"A wild attack isn't like you, losing control is a fatal error!" Ikki lectured forcing an opening on her and strike hard as flames burst out like geysers.

"Yeah, he did it, he got her!" Masane shouted in joy.

"I take a closer look if I were you." Nene smirked, Masane was confuse until she looks back at the fight then became shock to see Stella is shielded by her own power from Ikki's attack.

Ikki was surprise by this, that Stella is still hanging on strong and he jumps back a few feet away knowing that she's about to unleash something powerful from her arsenal: her final ultimate attack.

"This doesn't look good, to win like this." Stella admitted that she'll have to unleash her full power as she body is cover in red aura flames coursing through.

"My Intetsu could not hurt you at all, despite that you choose a sword battle." Ikki said knowing why Stella wanted this.'

"Yes, so I can beat you with my sword, to let everyone know there's more to me than just my talent." Stella exclaimed.

"Huh, I guess she doesn't like getting praise by others often." Masane said thinking people don't see Stella as a person like everyone else.

"Yes, it's not always easy being the certain of attention when it comes to certain things." Kurono concurred.

"But I will admit, this battle the only reason I'll be able to win is certain because of my magical abilities." Stella said as the flaming aura is becoming hotter and stronger.

"So, with the greatest due respect, I will defeat you!" Stella declared as she gathers all her magic power to bring out her trump card.

"It's true… I don't have the gift to be a Magical Knight, but I won't back down." Ikki said.

"Here, come to my side, Flames of Purgatory!" Stella shouted as six pillars of flame up rising through the roof.

"I won't give up on myself, that's why I thought about it, what I need to do to defeat the strongest."

" **Katharterio Salamandra"** She launches a dragon-shaped flame at Ikki as its about to eat him alive.

" **Ittou Shura"** Ikki shouted before he suddenly disappeared right when the fire-dragon was about to bit him.

"Where did he go?" Stella asked.

She felt Ikki behind her as she swings her dragon, but the weak knight dodges her again and again at blinding speed she couldn't see.

"His power is getting stronger!" Stella pointed out.

"No, not getting stronger, I'm just giving everything I have!" Ikki excited.

"You'll still lose!" Stella claimed as she strikes him again, but like before he dodges the attack faster than she can keep up.

"Concentrating my living energy into one minute and using it all! That's the noble art I created!" Ikki jumps into above the flaming-dragon to Stella.

"With all MY strength, I will defeat YOURS!" Ikki shouted slicing through Stella's aura completely and she fell unconscious.

"For a man like me to defeat a genius, he must become a demon." Ikki said before collapsing of exhaustion.

 **(Music End)**

"That's it, the winner of this match is… Ikki Amaha!" Kurono announced as those in the arena are shock seeing the weakest of the whole school has actually beaten someone who is the strongest.

"Oh my GOD, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Masane sighed in relief sitting down from all the excitement.

 **(Medical Facility Room)**

Stella is seen recovering in her sickbed looking out the window thinking about her match and feeling Ikki's strength when he delivered that final blow on her. Normally, losing would make a person feel bad and angry, but she doesn't feel that way at all, instead she feels please of the result that she lost to someone who's labeled as the weakest. She wonders why is Ikki is rank F when he has such strength within him as that he could've been Rank B or A like herself.

"Hey, I see you're doing alright." Masane said walking in the room.

"Aw, hello Miss Dorm Manager." Stella greeted formally.

"Come on, there's no need for that, just call me Masane." Masane cleared that she wants to be call by her name.

"So, how are you feeling?" Masane asked.

"Doing good, how's Ikki." Stella asked.

"Still breathing, just resting for a while after using all of his energy for a minute. I swear it's he got that move from an anime we watched." Masane chuckled.

"Hey, Masane, why is Ikki Rank F?" Stella asked. Masane knew she would ask that considering the fight she went through.

"It's… complicated, but let just say it involve his old family, the Kurogane." Masane said, explaining little of Ikki's life before she met him.

"Kurogane?" Stella confused.

"You see, Ikki is my adopted son and the Kurogane were nothing but scumbags for treating him like a worthless trash just because he didn't have the talent or gift. It was so frustrating that anyone would treat a child especially the whole family, I wanted to give them a good beating or two." Masane growled clutching on her knees while looking down with an angry expression.

"I had no idea he had gone through something like." Stella said feeling sad for the young man.

"Yeah, and you could say they're the reason why Ikki is Rank F." Masane added, confusing Stella a bit.

"Listen, I love Ikki, more than anything in the world, and I want to help him as much as I can, so he can achieve his dream. Which is why I want to ask for your help." Masane stated her other reason of being here.

"Ikki is gonna need someone to stand by his side besides me, I can see you two going to get along great from here on out. So, please, help Ikki show the world the world what he's made of!" Masane pleased the princess.

Stella have thought of her and Ikki being close rivals together and maybe more than just friend though that part will be for later when the time comes. Plus, training with him can help improve herself to stronger than before hoping the they will go the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival together as a team.

"Masane, I would be honor to aid Ikki!" Stella accepted which made Masane smile happily.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ikki has won his first match against Stella who was the strongest in her country and prove that with his best, he defeated hers. Now it's the start the epic adventure for Ikki, Masane, and Stella as they go through some tough battles and some romance life together as things may get awkward for them.**

 **Next chapter is a new girl coming to the academy wanting to see her precious big brother and want to meet Masane for whatever reason she has. Hope it doesn't get too hot or cold, whichever comes first.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Younger Sister and the New Mother**

On a beautiful day a training is riding on the railroad-bridge carrying a few passengers in each cart or so, in one sitting on a chair is a young girl looking out the window seeing the sky and some buildings while doing some deep thinking in her head.

She's a petite young girl, looking very small in stature even for her age. She has with argent short hair, with bangs covers all of her forehead, even having one bang come to her nose. She also holds her hair together with a black headband, with flowers on the side of the headband. She wears the school uniform of Hagun Academy. She also has jade colored eyes. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"(It took too long for me to really see it, the cruelty that we can hide away behind a mask of peace and how this person that I love how he been forced to suffer.)" The girl thought thinking of some important stuff.

"(Father, mother, the whole family, none of them ever loved him. They hurt him and now they only wanna hurt him even more, but at least he found someone better than our cruel family. And hope that I can be apart of that.)" The girl thought thinking about this person feeling exciting to see him again and met the woman who's been taking good care of him.

 **(Hagun Academy)**

"Good run, Miss Stella." Ikki said after drinking some water from the bottle he's holding as Stella and Masane finished running and panting catching their breath.

"Just Stella." Stella corrected, not wanting to be address formally.

"Is this how you train every day?" Stella asked Masane.

"Well, Ikki usually run about 20 kilometers everday and I try to keep up even though I do less sometimes." Masane explained drinking her own water bottle.

"You know, you don't have to train with us if it's too hard for you." Ikki said, concern for Stella's health.

"I'm fine, this is nothing." Stella protested.

"And besides, you have powerful magic that can compensate for life!" Ikki complimented on Stella power, but she still won't back down.

"Wow, you certainly got the competitive streak." Masane commented.

"Here." Ikki offered Stella his water bottle that she needs to stay hydrated. Though Stella was embarrassed because Ikki use that thinking it would be feeling like kissing him, but she drank it anyway.

"(I can definitely see love between those two, it's only a matter of time.)" Masane thought smirking, then she just remembers some important today is.

"Oh yeah, Ikki, today your sister is coming to school here!" Masane reminded.

"Yeah, it's been four years since I've seen her." Ikki said happy.

"Oh, so she's your sister, the real sister kind and not the friend you call sister?" Stella asked a little jealous. Also knowing about the Kurogane from Masane the other day.

"Yep, blood sister and all." Ikki stated.

"Alright, I'll allow it." Stella smiled, nothing to worry about though left Ikki confuse and Masane just rolled her eyes.

 **(Classroom)**

"Hello class, I'm your teacher Yuuri Oreki and since you're my very first class you can all just call me Miss Yuuri." Yuuri introduced herself to everyone.

Yuuri is a young beautiful woman, although she does look sick. She has long dark hair, with bangs that cover her forehead, as well as covering her ears completely, it is also long enough that it goes down to her back. She wears a long-sleeved white blouse, as well as a long dark skirt, and high heels. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"She looks like she hasn't slept in a year." Stella pointed out.

"I know, but she's a good teacher." Ikki said.

"Of course, I'm sure all of you remember very well what the director said during assembly." Yuuri said.

 **(With Masane)**

"I'm pretty sure by now Yuuri is telling the students about the fights to be chosen for the tournament… and probably vomiting blood again." Masane creeped out. How could someone vomit blood nearly every day still lives as she stands in front of the school waiting.

"I know she means well like helping Ikki get accepted into the school, but could she at least try to keep that under control." Masane winced, feeling her spine shivering every time she thinks about it.

"Then again, I'm sure things could've gotten a lot worst like last year." Masane said thinking back on Ikki's first day last year.

She remembered how happy Ikki was when he got into Hagun Academy being one step closer to his dream of becoming a knight, although his former family didn't like the idea of him still calling him "weak" and "pathetic" entering the school believing he's wasting his time. The Kurogane family then started to pressure on the school like the former Headmaster before Kurono making up some new rules to prevent Ikki from graduating, showing how low and cruel those people really are. Luckily, Kurono became the new Headmaster and knowing how tough she is, the Kurogane won't get through to her so easily.

"I just hope Ikki will be okay this year." Masane worried.

"I know he'll do great with you around." A girl voice said from behind.

Masane just thought the voice sounds familiar and turns around to see the girl she was waiting for has arrived safe and sound.

"Shizuku, you're here!" Masane said happy, running to the little girl and hugging into her large breasts which Shizuku doesn't mind.

"Oh mother, it's been so long since I last saw you." Shizuku smiled returning the embrace.

Masane soon ended the hug wanting to get a good look at Shizuku.

"Oh wow, look at you! You seem a lot bigger than before, like a cute little angel." Masane said cupping Shiuku's cheeks.

"Thank you, I do my best to keep myself in shape though I had hope to be taller." Sihzuku admitted as people sometimes mistakes her as a middle schooler.

"Nonsense, you'll always be perfect no matter what the appearances." Masane stated giving Shizuku a thumb up.

"That makes me very happy to hear that, so I take it you still have that paper." Shizuku asked, Masane knew what she's talking about and pulled out a sheet from her back pocket, revealing to be an adaptation paper.

"I've been holding on to this for past four years since Ikki and I left, regretting of not taking you with us knowing that you were the one in that damn family who actually loves Ikki." Masane said slightly crackle the paper, feeling hurt every time she looks back on the day Ikki and Masane left that big house.

"No, it's okay, I still got to spend time with you when grandfather came home with you and Ikki. It was through his wish that you stayed with us until you left." Shizuku assured.

"And I experienced a new love of a mother, better than my old one and the family, I decided to stay behind so I can become stronger to protect our family's love. That's what kept me going." Shizuku said with determination in her eyes.

"Well, I can definitely tell you're a lot stronger!" Masane excited, can't wait to see Shizuku's skills in the battle.

"Yeah, have you also discovered you Device's power?" Shizuku asked curious.

"Yep, it's a pretty awesome ability if I do say so myself." Masane smirked proudly.

"Really, can you show me?" Shizuku asked exciting.

"Maybe later, right now I think there's a big brother who's very excited to see you!" Masane hinted.

"Yes, but first." Shizuku pulled out a pen and wrote her name on the adoption paper, officially becoming Shizuku Amada, Masane's daughter.

"Alright, now we go find big brother!" Shizuku said as Masane squeals in joy of this special moment she'll never before.

Masane and Shizuku are now walking together in a hallway while holding hands wanting show off their newfound mother-daughter bond as they search for Ikki until they spotted him going after Stella who seems angry for some reason.

"Big Brother!" Shizuku called out getting Ikki's attention.

"Shizuku!" Ikki surprised seeing his younger sister with Masane.

"Surprise! We decided to meet each other and come find you." Masane explained, she can tell that Ikki is happy to see Shizuku.

"Wow, Shizuku, you look different!" Ikki commented, seeing his little sister has been doing well.

"Thank you, and now I finally get to be with you, big brother!" Shizuku said before pushing Ikki against a pillar and suddenly kiss him on the lips.

Masane, Stella, and all the other students gasps in shock that a new girl who transferred to this school is now locking lips with the shock-surprised Ikki.

"Front page! Front Page!" A girl with a camera repeated taking pictures of the scene.

"Hey, who said you can take pictures like that?" Masane said angry pulling the girl by the collar.

She's short in stature, with peach blonde short hair. Her short hair is long enough in the front to be able to cover her forehead, as well as long enough on top, to make sort of an single antenna on the top of her head. She also ties a red ribbon on both sides of her hair. She wears glasses over her raspberry-colored eyes, and her official, Hagun Academy school female uniform. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Wow, I remember you; you're the dorm manager and Ikki's mother. I'm Kagami Kusakabe, and I'm going to start a newspaper club!" Kagami introduced herself before holds the camera to Masane's face and took a picture with a flash that cause Masane to go blind a bit.

Shizuku ends the kiss feeling a strong love towards him never wanting to leave his side again.

"I-I can't even-Ikki, oh my god, what's happening here?" Stella asked startle of this.

"I haven't got the slightest idea!" Ikki said confuse.

"I'm simply kissing my beloved brother, kissing is only a show of affection if two people who share a bond like romantic love can kiss then why shouldn't I be able to kiss my big brother with whom I share such a rare and special." Shizuku said slowly leaning closer to Ikki's face.

"Okay, I know you miss him a lot, I think kissing your own brother is a little extreme." Masane said nervous, not sure how to respond to that.

"Oh, come now, mother. Kissing is like a greeting in foreign countries." Shizuku said.

"It is?" Masane confused.

"There are no siblings who kisses like that in my country!" Stella claimed.

"In any other country actually." Kagami stated.

"I also heard that you and mother slept in the same bed together until moving into the dorms, so it wouldn't be weird that sleeping together wraps in each other for siblings like us." Shizuku said.

"YES, IT WOULD?!" All the students around the small area shouted together.

"That's it, young lady, you are taking this WAY too far!" Masane said lifting Shizuku off Ikki.

"Sheesh mother, I was only kidding. Though I don't mind sharing him with you." Shizuku confessed, Masane starts blushing from the last part.

"Ikki, what are you doing, don't just stand there like an idiot!" Stella scolded.

"Huh, right. Of course, Stella." Ikki said pulling himself together from the shock that he just KISSED his younger sister.

"So, you're the famous princess, I'll advice you not get your petty jealously between and my big brother." Shizuku said coldly as she emits a dark-blue aura with tiny snowflakes popping around her.

"Hey now, Shizuku behave." Masane placed a hand on Shizuku's cold shoulder. "Let's all try to get along, Stella is Ikki's roommate after all."

"Oh, and you approve of my big brother living with this princess?" Shizuku asked.

"(Oh crap, she's like a totally obese girl!)" Masane thought sweat dropping worry.

"Hey, I'm more than just his roommate!" Stella said.

"Oh, then what is my big brother to you?" Shizuku asked.

Stella hesitated to answer knowing how embarrassing it'll be to say it out loud and in front of all these people here, but she does not want to lose to some little girl like her. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"He is my gracious master and I'm his devoted servant!" Stella shouted, causing everyone even Masane shock.

"Oh my god, I had no idea you two went that after barely getting to know each other?!" Masane gasped.

"What a scope! I can see the headline: MOGAKE, a struggle in my arms a bonded princess servant and a savage roommate in close room for 72 hours!" Kagami said imagining a newspaper with the article of Ikki and the girls.

"(That's a long headline.)" Masane thought, thinking this girl must've drank too much coffee.

"Then big brother, I shall free from the burden right now." Shizuku said.

"Shower me, Yoishigure!" Shizuku chanted summon her blade that takes the form of a short sword (tanto) with Silver Blade. And holding it in a revers grip.

"Shizuku, you can't!" Ikki panicked.

"Of course, I can. I'm water and she's fire, water will always put out fire." Shizuku proclaimed.

"What no, that's not what I'm talking about, if you use your Device in an undesignated area"

"Serve my will, Laevateinn!" Stella chanted summoning her Device too.

"And you should NOT be encouraging her!" Ikki scolded, but Stella ignores him pointing her sword at Shizuku.

"It's such a frail and delicate little device, it's always lot like its wielder." Stella mocked.

"You're seen spinning, tasteless, classless, gilded, gaudy, and provincial. And of course, comically over sizes." Shizuku insulted Stella.

"Well, well, looks like someone's jealous of my figure." Stella said then they went silent for a second.

"Fat."

"Ugly."

Oh snap.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Stella and Shizuku shouted at the same time, about to charge at each other.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Masane said with a deep serious tone and suddenly appearing right between the girls with her blade on Stella's neck and four whip-like sharp attachments from her hair which is now red color and longer to the waist-butt level; two wrapping on Shizuku's arms and the other two pointing at her face. Her eyes have shown to change into black and yellow.

"(So fast, I didn't even see her move.)" Stella thought shocked.

"(Her hair. Is this her Device's power?)" Shizuku thought asked.

Masane looks serious not wanting to see two students who are important to her go at each other over Ikki, thinking she should try to stop the fight which works as neither of them have move.

"Alright, now why don't you girls put your Device down and maybe you won't be punish so harshly." Masane said with a sexy, lustful tone and licking her lips.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, so much for having a good first day of school with Shizuku and Stella now becoming intense rivals for Ikki's affection things are going to be harder for the main man himself with the girls fighting over him. Although it won't be like that for long, if Stella and Shizuku don't try to kill each other by then.**

 **Hope you enjoy seeing a glance of Masane's power of her Device, involving her hair like in the anime Watchblade, there's more to it as you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Talk and Family's Deep Feelings**

"On or off campus, the activation of a Device outside of a designated combat area is forbidden." Kurono lectured to Stella and Shizuku who are brushing the bathroom floors as punishment for causing a screen earlier with Masane watching them.

"I'm really sorry about this, Director Kurono, I wasn't expecting Shizuku to act like that over the years." Masane apologized.

"It's fine, you were able to stop the fight and punish them as not only the dorm manager but also informed me of the situation, it seems you're finally acting like an adult." Kurono said with a mocking tone.

"Hey!" Masane snapped.

"I'm still surprised that you were able to stop us like that, your control with your Device have gotten stronger than last time." Shizuku complimented.

"Thanks sweetie, is something I discovered when Ikki and I were living alone before coming to this school and met Kurono along the way, she helped me big time." Masane pleased to have a friend like her, even though she can be strict sometimes.

"I saw potential in both of you and thought it was best to have in the school." Kurono said.

"You two should be grateful that it was only the first day and that Masane convinced me to give you this punishment for a week, otherwise I would have given something far worse than this." Kurono stated.

"Trust me, they'll be on their best behavior, right girls?" Masane asked.

"Yes, thank you for being merciful." Stella said in a flat tone.

"I promise I won't do it again." Shizuku said, in the same tone.

"Well, if that's all then I'll be on my way." Kurono said leaving them in the bathroom.

"Oh, and Masane." Kurono stopped herself and getting Masane's attention.

"Graduation on the new daughter, I hope you three grew strong into a happy family." Kurono smioled before leaving.

"Oh, thank you!" Masane thanked, then turn back to the girl.

"Okay girls, I know we got off on the wrong foot here, so how about we make peace and be friends." Masane suggested cheerfully.

However, her words failed to reach them as the two female first-years are throwing insults of their bodies at each other which went on for the entire day until the sun sets and everyone is at their dorms or hanging out elsewhere on school ground. It was exhausting for Masane doing her best to make sure that they wouldn't kill each other or else she'll use her Device on them again, and next time she won't hold back which seem to work on them.

"Alright, pipsqueak, I'm letting you off the hook for today." Stella said.

"That's fine, I was getting quite bored of you." Shizuku talked back.

"Shizuku, that's not a nice thing to say. Stella is a really good person, I trust her to be there for Ikki like I have and now you're gonna have to learn to share, understand." Masane scolded.

"Yes, mother." Shizuku said angry a little.

"I still can't believe how crazy you are with that stunt you pulled, seriously, he's your actually big brother!" Stella reminded the little white-haired girl.

"I'm just giving my brother the love I've been holding in for the past four years since he and mother moved out." Shizuku proclaimed.

"(Yeah, maybe you've been holding too much of that love.)" Masane thought.

"You know, I'm a bit confused that you seem to hate big boobs but your mom Masane has one." Stella pointed out.

"That because mother here is the exception, for it's her kind soul and big heart that has gave Ikki the love he deserves!" Shizuku explained.

"Oh, you mean like how the Kurogane family treated him like trash?" Stella asked.

"Huh, how'd you know about that?" Shizuku asked surprises that his bimbo knows about Ikki's rough life.

"I told her that though I didn't tell her the whole story, I just figured that Ikki would be the one to tell her about himself more, especially last year." Masane confessed.

"Last year?" Stella confused.

"Ikki should be finish with his afternoon training soon, why don't you go see him now." Masane said, giving her a signal that she wants some alone time with Shizuku now.

"Oh, okay, have a good day." Stella said and left the mother and daughter alone.

"Mother, do you really trust that girl?" Shizuku asked, concern of Masane's judgement.

"I know Stella may come off as a hothead at first, but once you get to know her, she'll start growing on you. Plus, it seems she'll be a big help with Ikki's wounds in his heart." Masane said.

"More help than me?" Shizuku said, tightening her grip on her student bag.

Masane let out a sigh knowing that Shizuku is feeling like she's not needed in this case, so she lifts her up off her feet and pulls the little girl in for a hug.

"Shizuku, you are a special girl and Ikki's precious little sister, he'll always need you when he's in trouble like with me and Stella. We all promised we're going to be a happy family together, right?" Masane recalled the promise she made with the two siblings when they were little kids.

"Yeah, I remember." Shizuku said, feeling happy as she returns the embrace.

"Now, can you promise me to get along with Stella and treat each other equals?" Masane asked with the cute innocent look in her eyes.

Even through the harsh training she been through, there was no way she can say no to that.

"Okay, I promise." Shizuku said blushing.

"Now, come on, let's go to your new room!" Masane announced exited and runs off dragging Shizku by the hand.

"Slow down mother, you'll trip on the stairs like that." Shizuku warned.

"No, I won't." Masane said. Then she suddenly trip and fell on the stairs.

"Ow." Masane winced.

"Oh, mother." Shizuku sighed.

 **(Shizuku's New Dorm Room)**

Inside the room, Shizuku opens the door as Masane wants to see how she reacts to the room hoping it'll be suitable for her.

"Enter the roommate and the Dorm Manager." A male voice said.

The two saw a young man sitting on a chair staring at the ceiling looking like he's been here for a while.

He's a very effeminate looking man, having many effeminate features, like soft eyes, and very girlish lips. He has very long dark hair, that covers most of his forehead, and goes down all the way his ears. He wears the Hagun Academy uniform.

"I was wondering when I was going to meet you." The male student said.

"Oh right, you're the guy who's going to be Shizuku's roommate. Nice to see you're making yourself comfortable." Masane said.

"Thank you, and I was worried that I was gonna call the reach and rescue." The boy joked as Masane and Shizuku walks in.

"I'm Nagi Arisuin, but my friends just call me Alice." Nagi or Alice introduced himself.

"Huh, isn't 'Alice' a girl's name?" Masane asked, getting a weird feeling from this guy.

"Yes, and while I'm physically a man rest assure, I'm the heart of the Maiden." Alice claimed.

"Huh, I-I don't know what I'm supposed to rest assure of." Masane sweatdropped. Yep, this guy is definitely weird.

"I can see some sadness in your eyes, about your big brother Ikki." Alice said.

"Whoa, how did you know, are you a mind reader?" Masane asked shock.

"Not really, I just seen those kinds of eyes before." Alice corrected.

"Well, you're right about that. It does involve my brother, more ways than you can imagine." Shizuku said.

Masane and Shizuku started telling Alice about how the Kurogane were always a family of strong people with each generation being born with strong gifts, all except for Ikki not showing any talent the family started hating him for being weak and treating him like he never existed. And got to the part where Masane just suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the forest when it was winter and a blazer at the time.

"So, you really have no recollecting of your past or how you got there?" Alice asked curious.

"Yep, my head feels like an empty shell and the only thing I do remember is my name, I've been wondering what was I like before and I still do. But somehow I knew my life would have meaning when I felt Ikki in my arms for the first time." Masane smiled, remembering the warm feeling on the first meet.

"I felt the same way too, when you first held me at the house, it was the love I truly wanted. Even after you and Ikki left the house, left me, I still loved you and Ikki." Shizuku said. Masane smiles that her newly daughter kept the feelings she showed her.

"I've begun to see how my old family had hated him and I hated them from the bottom of my heart. And that's when I decided, when I grow stronger and reunite with them, I will protect out new family love with all my strength!" Shizuku declared looking out the window.

"Interesting." Alice smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we just met and we're talking your ears out." Shizuku apologized if she's wasting his time.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why myself, but it felt good talking about it." Masane said.

"Shizuku, you don't like people very much, do you?" Alice asked, leaving Shizuku confuses of the question.

"Probably been uncomfortable around strangers except for Miss. Dorm Manager who is now your mother. It sounds like your previous family made it impossible to be comfortable with anyone else." Alice stated.

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader?" Masane asked again.

"You are a funny woman." Alice chuckled.

"I used to know a little girl who's a lot like you, now we're going to be the very best of friends. If you ever want to talk about anything, you talk to me just like a big sister." Alice offered to help Shizuku in any way he can.

"Okay." Shizuku accepted.

"That'd be great, thank you." Masane said, weirded out that Alice calls himself a big sister, but she'll let that slide.

Then Masane's eyes widen of an idea pops out of her head.

"Oh, and I know the perfect way for everyone to get closer!" Masane shouted in cheers before running out of the room.

"Oh dear, is she always like this?" Alice asked.

"Even though she's the adult, her emotions are that of a child." Shizuku chuckled, glad to see Masane hasn't change that much.

 **(Ikki and Stella's Room)**

"Hey Ikki, I just had a great idea!" Masane said, bursting through the door without knocking.

Masane see the room empty, wondering if he and Stella are staying out late though they should know about the curfew.

"AAAAAAHHHHH?!" Masane heard a scream appears to be coming from the bathroom and slide the door open.

"Ikki, is everything o…kay?" Masane shocked to see Ikki on the stool naked holding a bra on his hand and Stella pressing her exposed breasts on his back as they look at her with blushing cheek.

Masane felt something in her body like its heating up from just looking at the two and her heart is beating faster while her face turns red.

"Sorry to disturb you!" Masane quickly shut the door and ran out.

"No wait, is not what it looks like!" Ikki embarrassed.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Okay, everyone ready for a fun time today?" Masane asked exciting.

There is an awkward air going around even though Masane is doing her best to give it a positive mood. Everyone is wearing some normal clothing though Shizuku seems to be wearing a blue dress and Alice is wearing some woman clothing.

"This is such a surprise! Who would have ever imagined that such a noble and refine princess as her highness would join dare to join here." Shizuku said.

"When I told him I wanted to learn more about Japan he invited me to tag along, he's a gracious master, my Ikki." Stella explained, Ikki felt nervous about this.

"Shizuku, remember your promise." Masane reminded her daughter

Shizuku had no choice but to suck up on her pride as Ikki's little sister and at least try to be good with Stella.

"Well, I hope you have a great time here and maybe we can have some fun together." Shizuku said, she didn't like this but wants to keep her promise.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind getting to know you more though I hope things don't get too 'cold' today." Stella punned.

"Well, I'm more worried about the heat, too much is unhealthy for the body." Shizuku mocked.

"(Well, at least it's a start.)" Masane said.

"Huh, Hi, I don't think we've been introduced." Ikki said to Alice.

"Shizuku asked me to come along, I'm Nagi Arisuin, but you can call me Alice." Alice introduced himself.

"Alice?" Ikki confused at the name.

"Yeah, I know it's weird but he's a really nice guy." Masane whispered to Ikki.

"Uh, okay." Ikki will have to take her word for it.

"Oh my, you seem very nervous. Maybe I should… seduce you." Alice said sexually. Making Ikki sweatdrop and Shizuku bringing out her Device with a dark-purplish aura with a lifeless look in her eyes at Alice ash growls.

"Just joking, just a joke, you can stand down honey." Alice said, a little scared.

"Shizuku, put that away, you're going to get in trouble." Ikki begged.

"Let's hope it gets better from here." Masane chuckled a bit.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It seem Masane will have to help Shizukua and Stella to get along so they can be with Ikki together though it's going to be tough to 'break the ice' and 'simmer down the fire' for a while, but I think it'll all work out soon as the group will find themselves in an unexpected situation during their trip to the mall. And Masane will reveal the full force of her Device's power.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Having Fun and Saving the Mall!**

"Wow, I never knew these crepes could taste so good!" Stella enjoyed eating her crepe as she and the group are sitting together at a restaurant.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it because it's all on me, so feel free to order something else if you want." Masane offered to treat everyone here.

"Easy mom, don't go spending on all your money like last time, mom." Ikki said.

"Last time, did she waste it all on some gamble?" Stella asked curious.

"No, it wasn't gambling… she actually bought paid every money she had on a game console that came with two controllers and a new which cost extra. She forgot the money she spends was needed to pay the power bill at a house we lived in before moving to the dorm." Ikki explained.

"Seriously! Mother, how could you forget something so important? Don't you know how important is to keep track of your bills and earning enough to pay them off?" Shizuku lectured her new adopted mom.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! The game I wanted to buy was SUPER cool about ninja girls fighting on a tropical island, I was so looking forward to playing it by the time I was about to play on the new console the power went out!" Masane cried, regretting on doing something so childish as she slams her face on the table.

"My word, it sounds like she's been quite a handful for you, acting as the adult instead of the other way around." Alice stated.

"You have no idea…" Ikki sighed.

"Worry not, big brother, now that I'm here I'll be sure to keep mother from doing something like that every again." Shizuku vowed.

"Hey, no need to sound so mean to me, I learned my lesson since then, I promise." Masane winced.

"Wow, I can understand she can be a little problem sometime, even though she's a suppose to be a Knight." Stella chuckled.

"I have you know; I worked my butt off on earning my license and let me tell you it wasn't easy." Masane said, remembering all the harsh training Kurono put her through to get where she is today.

"Though I got to say, this shopping mall is a lot bigger than I imagine. Japan will like to go big!" Stella complimented.

"I know how you feel, when I first came here, I wanted to everything they have." Masane recalled the time she first came here with Ikki.

"Yeah, you wanted to see if they have a mechanical bull and stuff bunny about the sizes of a house." Ikki chuckled.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Shizuku, why exactly are dress like that? It's not like we're going to a ball or something." Masane asked the blue dress her daughter is wearing.

"Huh, did you not hear when I told big brother that Alice made this for me?" Shizuku asked back, pretty sure she explained earlier when they enter the mall.

"I think she was inside the clothing store at the time." Stella remembered seeing Masane talking to an employee about something.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom." Ikki said, leaving the group temporarily.

"I'm going too, make sure not to have too much fun while we're gone." Alice winked as he leaves.

"Oh, there's an empty space between the blueberries." Masane pointed at the small space on Shizuku's crepe.

"Huh, I suppose there is." Shizuku said.

Masane took out a strawberry from her crepe, cutting a tiny piece from the tip, and place it on Shizuku's crepe right between the blueberries.

"There, all better!" Masane clapped her hands smiling.

"I see your old habits haven't change a bit." Shizuku giggled.

"Huh, you mean does this with crepes?" Stella asked.

"Crepes, flags on a string, even one rubber ducky drifted apart from a few others, mother would always fill in the empty space because in her own words "wouldn't feel right to leave them alone" or something along those lines." Shizuku explained.

"That's actually pretty spot on, you see I never live being alone; being apart from the group or left out, I don't know. Something about it always just felt wrong to me." Masane explained.

"I think I understand about it, I felt alone because the people back in my country were amaze but afraid at the same time because of my power until I met Ikki and everything change for the better." Stella said, feeling happy whenever she's with him.

"True, I felt the same way when I first met Ikki in that snow storm, I didn't have any memories of myself except my name and when I first held him in my arms all my worries weather away." Masane smiled.

Shizuku smile as she secretly thank the Heavens for bringing this woman into Ikki and her life since she came into the house that day with their great-grandpa Ryoma, things have gotten a lot better for Ikki and herself feeling a little more open though only to Masane and Ikki while everyone else in the family just simply don't care. They only let them stay for long was because great-grandpa Ryoma convinced the family to let Masane stay and become Ikki's new mother which they didn't have a problem with since they never wanted anything to do with him. Shizuku couldn't take the family's hatred any longer and when it was finally time to go to Hagan Academy, she told the family that she will no longer be a Kurogane as she will become the Amaha daughter. She can still remember the angry look on her former father's face, it was priceless, and she never regret her decision now that she gets to be with her true family now.

Then something pops into her head about something and she wants to make sure it wasn't her imagination; she holds up both her hands and grab Masane's breasts shocking the woman and Stella.

"H-Hey, Shizuku… what do you think you're doing?" Masane asked as her cheeks started blushing.

"Forgive for this sudden action, mother, but I couldn't help but notice your breasts have gotten bigger for the past four years." Shizuku claimed as she gropes the large orbs.

"Oh my god, and you think groping your own mom's breasts is better than asking beforehand!" Stella embarrassed to witness such an act from a little girl.

"Shizuku, stop… we're in public, for pate sake!" Masane moaned.

"I'll let go if you tell your cup sizes now." Shizuku demanded as she squeezes them harder.

"AAAAHH! Okay, okay, my breasts did grow bigger… they're I-cup almost to J, now please let me go!" Masane begged as she can't take much more of this.

"(Holy crap, I had no idea she could be that big!)" Stella thought gasped.

"Alright, I'm satisfied now." Shizuku said, letting go allowing Masane a moment to calm herself.

"Sheesh, you could've just asked." Masane glared at Shizuku.

Then suddenly, three men in black mask barge in with machine guns in their hands.

"Nobody moves, our boss want you all at the water fountain and don't make a peep!" A man threatened as he fires his gun scaring everyone.

"Mother…" Shizuku wondered with Masane what the best thing to do right now.

"They don't know we're Blazers so we can use that to our advantage. Kurono will send the authorization to let us use our Device soon, so let just play along and don't draw any attention to ourselves." Masane planned, the girls nodded and went with the group of people who are now hostages.

Masane took look at her IPhone seeing the message from Kurono and the "OK" to her and the kids to use their Devices, she knows Ikki and Alice are waiting for the right moment to strike and save the hostages, so far the thugs were ordered not to attack them. Though that's going to be hard when a little kid threw his ice-cream at the man with the red mohawk, seem to be the second-in-command, lashed out in anger at the kid wanting to shoot him down.

"Stella, Shizuku, stay here." Masane ordered as the girls wonder what she means by the that.

Just as the Red-Mohawk thug fires, Masane appears in front of the little boy deflecting and cutting down every bullet until the man stop.

"Well, shit, we got us a Blazers!" Red-Mohawk man fired at her again.

"Sorry, bub, my Witchblade is faster than any bullets you throw at me!" Masane said before charging at the man slicing gun in three and move her blade on his neck.

"Now, where's your boss?" Masane demanded.

"My, I certainly wasn't expecting to see the Crimson Witch here." A man said revealing himself.

He's a very tall man wearing a long black hooded robe, which hides most of his appearance. He also has a tribal style tattoo that covers the left half of his face, that also seems to go down to his neck the left side of his neck as well.

"So, you're the leader of the Rebellion group?" Masane asked without taking her blade off the mohawk man's neck.

"Yes. I'm Bishou. To think we would meet the Crimson Witch who made a big name of herself in fours and you know about our group as well." Bishou smirked evilly.

"Only about you guys being a pact of insane mad-people going off killing innocent lives in cold blood all because you guys think you're a bunch saint." Masane knee kicked the man sending flying crashing next to Bishou.

"I'm sorry, Boss, I know we're suppose to keep the hostages alive, but the kid threw an ice-cream and…" Naki begged his boss for forgiveness.

"You got upset over something like that? Do not worry, it is simply the parent's failure for teaching their kids anything." Bishou pointed his gun at the mother of the boy.

"I don't think so!" Masane charged at Bishou as he threw the gun away with a smirk.

Masane knew this is a trap, but she didn't care because no one messes with other lives, especially families, her blade glows dark-purple.

" **Wicked Slash!"** Masane slashed at Bishou with a strong slash attack, but to her surprise the man blocks it when it raises his left hand.

"My, such strength and speed, but that's nothing to me!" Bishou punched Masane in the stomach with the strength of the attack Masane did, he threw her away though she manages to regain her composure and stand firm.

Masane grunt a little from the attack as she rubs her stomach.

"This my Device, it's called **Judgement Ring**. It is the circle of crime and punishment; the left ring absorbs the criminal attacks upon me, and the right ring releases that power as punishment." Bishou bragged about his power.

"So, that punch was reflection of my power." Masane said, understanding what that means.

"Masane…" Stella worried.

"Don't worry, remember what mother said." Shizuku reminded her of the plan.

 **(Moments Ago)**

Stella and Shizuku listen closely to Masane's plan.

"Listen closely, I'm going to make my move to draw out the boss and see if he'll use his Device since he's a rouge knight. Shizuku, I'll buy you some time to make a magic barrier and Stella will take of the remaining thugs. Ikki and Alice should be here by now, so when Shizuku's barrier is up, we strike." Masane planned before activating her Device.

 **(Present)**

"I'm almost done, we just have to wait a little longer." Shizuku said as she concentrates on her magic power.

"(Ikki, I hope you're ready on your part.)" Stella thought.

Up on the upper floors, Ikki and Alice are hiding while watching what's going on at the first floor waiting to make their move.

"I got to say, you sure have become worthless wasting your power away like this. You could've done so much." Masane glared at the man.

"Lecture me all you want, but this is the righteous path we chose to follow to rebuild the society and where chosen breeds like us Blazers to rule over world the way we see fit. We are the ture chosen ones set by the Gods, it is us who will make this world better even if it means sacrificing a few lives to get it." Bishou stated the reason of the Rebellion's goal.

"Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!" Masane laughed loudly confusing everyone minus Stella and Shizuku.

"Rule the world you say, that's the dumbest things I ever heard! It's like watching a cartoon show." Masane insulted the threating group.

"You dare mock our righteous ambition?" Bishou angered.

Masane kept laughing for about a minute until she calms herself down and look at Bishou with a dangerous sexually smile.

"Well, I think it's time for my daughter to set up the walls now." Masane said, confusing the terrorist.

That was the signal for Shizuku.

" **Shouha Suiren"** Shizuku unleashed a giant wall of water around herself and the hostage.

"Shit, there's another one. Alright, all bets are off, kill them all!" Bishou ordered and the men starts firing their bullets at the water barrier that has no effect on it.

Masane slashes at the men without killing them even though her lustful persona wants to with Stella's help, who managed to move away from the hostages before the barrier is set up, as she attacks the crocks with her flaming sword.

"Damn bitch!" A man angered animing his rocket launcher at Masane and fired.

Masane saw the rocket coming at her, she smirks and grab the rocket with both hands to redirect the rocket throwing it upward heading close to the glass ceiling and explode.

"Oh my, that woman is certainly scary strong." Alice commented as he travels to the first floor with his shadow Device, Darkness Hermit.

The man became shock that a woman just threw a rocket away, the shock was the distraction for Masane to knock him out with a kick to the head.

Ikki made his move bringing out his sword and going Ittou Shura, falling from the edge feeling like everything around him is slowing down as he blink his eyes faster than normal to see only what he needs to see as he looks at Bishou's Device.

"(That Device will reflect my attack if I hit it dead on, so then…)" Ikki ran on the edges of each floors while avoiding the gun fire at him.

Ikki launches himself down toward Bishou seeing the boy and quickly raise his left hand to take the attack, but Ikki became faster than his eyes could follow appearing behind the madman and his left arm cut off.

" **Raikou (Lighnting)"**

"You… you took my left arm…" Bishou grunted in pain.

"Be glad that's the only thing I took." Ikki said.

"Now, there's just one more thing to do." Masane said as she ran around toward behind a woman in blue, grabbing her with her hair-whip in the air showing the woman is holding a gun in her hand.

"I figured if you would have a backup plan in case something like this happen, so you have one of your own to behind among the hostages." Masane said, squeezing her grip on the woman's hand forcing her to drop the gun.

"You bitch, you have no idea what you're" Masane didn't let her finish that sentence as she karate chop her on the neck knocking her unconscious.

"Sorry, Bishou, but you won't get anything out of this today." Masane pointed out the obvious outcome.

"Well, I guess there wasn't a need for me to step in after all." A cocky voice of a guy said literally appearing to everyone.

"Oh great, not this brat again." Masane deadpanned.

"Shizuya Kirihara…" Ikki surprised of seeing him here.

"Long time no see, Ikki Amaha." Kirihara greeted with a cocky smirk.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, the students and Masane sure had a fun trip at the mall hanging out and eating crepes while Shizuku gropes Masane's breasts for measurements, which was unexpected but that won't be the last time Shizuku will do something like this in the future. Then the next thing they know is a terrorist group attacked the mall for some stupid dream of blood, good thing our Blazer students and Knight Masane stopped them without anyone getting hurt.**

 **But now Ikki will have to face an annoying bastard who's been a thorn on his side last yeat.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge Match on the Invisible Jerk!**

"Okay, I hope Ikki has been studying hard on Shizuya's fighting style. It's no joke." Masane said to herself as she went to check on Ikki since he's been in his room for some time today.

"Hello, Masane!"

Masane turns around to see Stella running up to her.

"Hey Stella, I saw your match against that armor guy. You had him shaking in his boots, or his whole armor in that case. I also got a text from Shizuku that she and Alice won their match, congrats on all of you!" Masane complimented.

"Thanks, though I wish he try to attack me. You off to see Ikki?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I told Ikki to study on all of Shizuya's fights hoping to get the idea on how to counter it." Masane explained as she opens the door seeing Ikki sitting on the couch watching the footage on the laptop, just as expected.

"Ikki, I'm home!" Stella called out, getting his attention.

"Hello, I saw the result. Well done." Ikki smiled.

"Hey, it's me you know, what did you expect?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"So, have you been able to study up for your match?" Masane asked.

"Yeah, I got to admit it's a tricky style he uses." Ikki said.

"That's Area Invisibility, his technique?" Stella asked as she leans in to watch the footage.

"Yep, can hide himself from another even to those with enhance senses with his Device: Oborotsuki. He is also called the Hunter." Masane explained.

"That's a slimy way, I don't like the way he fights." Stella said.

"Yeah, but if you were his opponent he would withdraw from the battle." Ikki chuckled confusing Stella a bit.

"Your ray of wide-ranging attacks can easily turn over his Area Invisibility. He'll always try to avoid opponents like that." Ikki explained.

"Seriously?" Stella asked.

"Ikki, you're finally going to in an official match and going up against the guy who has been bullying you since last year. This time is different, remember to never give up. Got it?" Masane advised to her adopted son.

"Yeah, I promise I won't lose." Ikki nodded.

"You better, I don't know what I would do if you lose." Stella said.

"Stella, are you worry about me?" Ikki asked causing her to gasps.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I just don't think you should lose to a guy like him, that's all." Stella blushed as she looks away.

"I'm not so true, your cheeks are saying otherwise." Masane teased.

"Would you mind your own cheeks?" Stella hid her face with her hands.

 **(Tomorrow Morning)**

"Hey Ikki, I'm going to see Shizuku, so I won't be joining on the early morning training." Masane said.

"Okay." Ikki nodded before running off.

Masane went to see Shizuku as she reaches the room though see Alice exiting the room in his school uniform.

"Morning Alice, where are you going this early?" Masane asked.

"It's a little something I want to check on, Shizuku is awake as well. Bye." Alice said walking away.

Masane couldn't figure out what is going on in that guy's head, but she decided not to think too much of it and enter the apartment room.

"Morning, Shizuku!" Masane greeted.

"Good morning, mother, I made tea. Would you like some?" Shizuku offered.

"Thank you." Masane accepted and sat down, drinking the tea feeling the flavor taking over her mouth.

"Shizuku, I'm sure you want to know about how does Ikki know about that jerk Shizuya." Masane said.

"Yes, I have been curious about that. I take they knew each other from last year." Shizuku guessed.

"Bingo. It was when the Academy's superiors were still influenced by the Kurogane, Shizuya would always harassed Ikki because of his low scores and couldn't attend classes. He would even use his Device on him just make Ikki fight back, but he didn't not even once." Masane explained.

"That's cruel, but I can see why Ikki didn't fight back because that would be an excuse to expel him. Glad he was able to hold on long until a new Headmaster came." Shizuku sighed in relief.

"Yeah but let me tell you the time I decided to give Shizuya is lesson he'll never forget." Masane smirked.

"Oh, what did you do?" Shizuku interested in this.

"Well, Shizuya bullied Ikki for seven months since he got here, and that time was when I became the new dorm manager." Masane began her story.

 **(Flashback, Five Months Ago)**

"Come on, Ikki, why don't you fight back?" Shizuya asked laughing while shooting magical arrows at the defenseless Ikki.

"(I won't fight back, if I do then I'll never reach my goal.)" Ikki thought groaned.

"You worthless piece of trash, you'll never amount to anything if you" Shizuya's sentence got cut off when he flinch in pain feeling his ear from pinch and pulled hard.

"Excuse, but do you think you're doing to my son?" Masane demanded with an angry expression.

"You… you're Ikki's mother who became a Knight not too long ago." Shizuya groaned.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago. But you should be more worry about what I'm gonna do to children like you who misbehave on school ground." Masane said pinching the ear harder.

"Wait, wait, wait, we were just playing around. Right, Ikki?" Shizuya lied, but Ikki didn't say anything.

"Don't even try to make up any stories, I've been watching you for months and now it's time you been taught some manners." Masane angered.

"Hold on, who do you think are hurting a student like this?" Shizuya demanded.

"Oh, didn't you hear… starting today I'm the new dorm manager and I've been given permission to "discipline" any students who are causing trouble in the school." Masane showed the paper and her ID card.

"Now come along, it's time you learn what it feels like to be bully like what you did to my son." Masane dragged Shizuya away as Ikki watch hiding a satisfying smile.

"And don't worry… the punishment won't hurt… much." Masane said in a scary tone as she changes into her Device form which is scaring the pants off Shizuya as he sweats like bullets.

 **(Nighttime)**

"Goodnight, Shizuya Kirihara!" Masane laughed as she went into her room to sleep.

Shizuya is left humiliated being tied up to the top of the flagpole and completely naked with the ropes covering some of his private parts for all to see for the next three days.

 **(Flashback End)**

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my, you really showed him." Shizuku laughed.

"Yep, since then he hasn't been bothering Ikki at all whenever they cross paths, he would just walk pass him." Masane added.

"Still, this match would be a revenge for him to get back at you." Shizuku pointed out.

"I know, I've been reminding Ikki about that a few times and I know he will win!" Masane believed in her son. Shizuku smiles, also believe her big brother will win.

 **(Later, Battle Arena)**

"Look at this, the biggest field of the Battle Arena and place is packed today!" An announcer girl said.

"This is Hangetsu Tsukuyumi, on play-by-play and here with me instructor Nene Saikyo and the dorm manager Masane Amaha." Hangestsu introduced herself and the two guests.

"Great to be here." Nene said sarcastically.

"Hi everyone!" Masane greeted cheerfully.

"You'll be glad that you didn't miss this match, our first combatant a former representative in the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival. C-Rank. Shizuya Kirihara." Hangetsu announced as Shizuya walks on the fighting stage as some of the girls cheers for him.

"For the other combatant, an F-Rank Knight who recently defeated Stella Vermillion in a mock battle. Ikki Kurogane." There were some cheers including his friends and Masane.

"Miss. Amaha, I understand that you punished Shizuya for bullying on your son Ikki by striping him naked and tied up on a flagpole. Is that true?" Hangetsu asked.

"Oh yeah, the guy got he deserves for causing trouble for others on school ground and for messing with my son." Masane answered proudly while most of the crowd started laughing and this got Shizuya boiling mad thinking back on the humiliation that day.

"Wow, what a devoted mother!" Hangetsu commented.

"So, you actually showed up. Now I can finally throw you around like a ragdoll, Worst One and it'll be payback to your mom as well." Shizuya smirked evilly.

"You can try, Shizuya." Ikki determined to win this battle.

" **Time to go hunting, Oborotsuki"** Shizuya summoned his Device forming into a green bow.

" **Come to me, Intetsu"** Ikki summoned his sword ready for the battle.

They stand their ground for a few seconds until the screen gave the signal.

" **Let's Go Ahead!"**

Ikki hold his sword up in a firm grip while glaring at Shizuya as he ready himself to a tough battle.

"Oh, that's such a hard stare. I don't I think I like how you're looking at me, Kurogane." Shizuya said as he put his bow down.

"With the help from my mother and the support from my friends, I am now ready to face unlike last year." Ikki stated.

"So confident, if you're in such a hurry…" Shizuya started playing air-piano and the whole battlefield has become a forest as Shizuya turns invisible.

"There it is, Area Invisibility. Kirihara has disappeared from view." Hangetsu announced.

"(Alright, this where things get intense.)" Masane thought.

Ikki knew this would be tricky, but thanks to his training with his mother over the years and learning some of Shizuya's tactics he was able to deflect a magic arrow that was coming at him from behind. Ikki deflect two more arrows before running to where he believes is the source.

"Got you!" Ikki clashed his sword against the bow of Shizuya forcing him to retreat.

"What… did we just see a glance? Did Kurogane somehow find where Kirihara?" Hangetsu shocked and confused.

"That's right, while Area Invisibility makes Kirihana invisible it doesn't do on his arrows." Nene explained.

"Ikki is calculating his location by tracing where the arrows are coming from. He's not the failed Knight everyone thought he is. Although Ikki hasn't even used his full power yet, and something tells me either has the invisible jerk." Masane pointed out

"My goodness, is it possibly that you actually intend on winning?" Shizuya asked.

"I told you before it won't like how you always attack me last year, show me your full power, Hunter!" Ikki demanded pointing his sword at his opponent.

"So determined, it's really annoying! Then allow me to show you what I can do now!" Shizuya said before turning invisible again and Ikki prepared himself.

"First, your right thigh." Shizuya said.

Ikki's right leg suddenly got piece with blood coming out.

"(What… but I didn't the arrows…") Ikki paused his thought when he realizes something.

"Next, your left shoulder." Shizuya said and Ikki's shoulder got attacked again.

"I see, you have improved your Area Invisibility to make your arrows invisible now! Have you?" Ikki figured it out.

"Wow, I guess the Worst One isn't all that dumb! Yes, I can make my arrows invisible now and you're going to suffer with your dear mother watching!" Shizuya laughed insanely as he fires another invisible arrow that went through his left hand which the force made Ikki fall off the tree branch was he on but managed to land on the ground.

"I can see he's very serious, now that he has shown his trump card making things more difficult to dodge the arrows." Ikki muttered to himself.

"What's wrong, didn't that bitch of a mother yours said that you still haven't use your full power. Come on, show me that power so I can show everyone that you are the pathetic and weak kid you are! A stupid F-Rank loser who got lucky with that one win against an A-Rank!" Shizuya shouted insults while shooting more invisible arrows as Ikki does his best to dodge them though get some cuts and pierce marks on his body while some of the other students mock Ikki was well.

Until Stella had enough.

"SHUT UP?!" Stella shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Ikki is stronger than you all! Ikki, you better show everyone here how strong you are and never let me see you giving because I like you better when you're standing up strong! You dumbass!" Stella shouted as Shizuku, Alice, and Kagami thought her shouting was a little dramatic, it was something that made Ikki smile.

"Did you hear that, Nene? I think Stella finally confessed her love!" Masane excited.

"Hehe, that girl sure did a good cheer." Nene laughed a bit.

"Sorry I worry you, Stella, but don't worry. I'm about to show Shizuya my true strength right here and now." Ikki declared.

"Oh really, it let if you can survive a blow to the head… oh wait, you'll be dead!" Shizuya shot an arrow at Ikki.

" **Ittou Shura"** Ikki powered up, closes his eyes as he begins to remember the timing of his shots and movements, everything he memorize about Shizuya. Then he got the arrow with his barehand shocking Shizuya and everyone watching.

"Now I know where you're coming from, Kirihana." Ikki declared shocking the invisible jerk.

"I can't see your shape or shadow, but I know. Your rhythm, your level of emotions, even the dept of pain you inflict. There's giving me everything I need, I can trace them all back to their source, that's where I'll find you. Hiding." Ikki claimed that Shizuya can't hide from him anymore.

"Look at that, this kid is really full of surprises!" Nene laughed.

"That's my boy, get him, Ikki!" Masane cheered.

"Can you two explain how was he able to find Kirihana?" Hangetsu confused.

"With his Blade Steal, Kurogane can use it to observe, adapt, and even perfect his opponents' techniques." Nene explained and left the rest to Masane.

"What Ikki is using is an advance version of that technique to counter even Kirihana's thoughts. He calls that version." Masane smiled.

" **Perfect Vision"** Ikki is now ready to win this.

In a panicking state, Shizuya tries running away while shooting his arrow at Ikki but all his shots were proven useless as Ikki gets closer and closer, even sending a million arrows didn't stop Ikki from advancing toward his opponent as he got closer ready to finish him once and for all.

"I… I GIVE UP! I FORFEIT!" Shizuya shouted.

Ikki stopped his blade right at the face just a centimeter, Shizuya was so shocked that the loser like him overpowering his ability so easily and that he could've had his face cut made him faint.

" _Shizuya Kirihana has forfeited the match. The winner is Ikki Amaha."_

"Ikki Aamaha! An F-Rank who couldn't even take classes last year step up. His very first official match is a stunning victory!" Hangetsu announced happily.

"YEEAAAHH! THAT'S MY SON, TAKE THAT YOU INVISIBLE SON OF BITCH!" Masane shouted.

"Somehow, I just knew I couldn't miss this year's selection matches." Nene said.

 **(Later)**

"Sheesh, I can't believe you had me all worked up like that." Stella pouted her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Ikki said which Stella denied that she was worry about him even though it's true.

"Stella, I like you, a lot." Ikki confessed causing Stella blush like crazy.

"No fair." Stella said, confusing Ikki.

"It's no fair that you're being all honest and everything, now close your eyes." Stella ordered.

Ikki thought Stella was gonna hit him and close his eyes, then he felt something touch his left cheek and open his eyes shock to see Stella kissing him there.

"D-Don't misunderstand me, I did that because… I, I wanted to." Stella embarrassed.

"Does, that mean you feel the same way?" Ikki asked, Stella nod for yes.

Then Ikki hugs her all the sudden as he feels warm inside knowing that Stella likes him too, Stella decided to let him have this moment because she was starting to like it, and because Ikki is injured.

Unknown to them, Masane, Shizuku, and Alice are watching the scene through a little opening of the door.

"Oh yeah, I knew those two get together!" Masane whispered exciting.

"Maybe not together-together, but it's a start." Alice pointed out.

"I wish I could give him a kiss on the cheek." Shizuku said feeling a little jealous.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ikki won his battle against the Invisible jerk and have showed everyone that the Worst is far stronger than they believed him to be weak, and he also got a special moment with Stella as their love is blooming more. The flame princess won't be the only one going after his heart as some more girls will be joining that love life, including Masane as she'll find herself falling for Ikki too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First Kiss at a Swimming Pool**

Masane is standing with Stella outside the dorm doing some swordsman training though the mother can tell that something is bothering the burning princess.

"Hey Stella, it's something wrong? You can always talk to me." Masane asked concern.

"Well, it's been two weeks since Ikki and I became a couple, but…" Stella paused as her grip on the wooden sword tightens.

"I understand, Ikki has done anything romantic to you yet, just remember that this is new to Ikki too. So, I'm sure he's thinking of doing something special with you." Masane assured.

"I guess, but I'm worry that Ikki's new popularity might get in the way of that." Stella pointed.

"Yeah, everyone in school have started calling Ikki from "The Worst One" to "Another One" after seeing winning a few more matches." Masane chuckled.

 **(Lunchtime)**

"Oh, some of Ikki's classmate has asked him for swordsman training?" Masane asked as she is sitting down with Shizuku and Alicefor lunch.

"Yes, that's what I heard from Stella and I believe that newspaper girl will be there probably as well." Shizuku answered.

"Kagami, I guess she'll go wherever there's a good scope." Masane joked.

"Yes, that woman certainly knows where the nose follows." Alice punned, the two share a laugh together.

"Mother, I'm worry that Ikki training them may create more competitions for the selection matches. Don't you think it may cause some problems?" Shizuku asked worry.

"Probably, but I don't think it would bother Ikki a bit." Masane said, confusing Shizuku.

"Ikki wants to become stronger too and if he thinks helping other students would give him the challenge then he'll welcome it. He also wants to help them be prepared when they face threats outside of the school." Masane explained.

"Ah, just like when we faced that terrorist group at the mall." Alice said understanding this.

"It sounds like big brother is being too generous." Shizuku commented.

"Yeah, you maybe right about that." Masane agreed.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Uh, I see you're already starting your training class." Masane said as she watches Ikki train two female students as they balance on one leg with Kagami writing on her notebook.

"So, what exactly is the purpose of this training exercise?" Kagami asked.

"You could say it about balancing your legs, putting more pressure one than the other. Ikki learned this from the Chinese history." Masane explained.

"I see, I mean I don't understand this, but I'm writing down word for word." Kagami said.

"(This girl sure is honest.)" Masane thought with a sweatdrop.

"You look like you're having fun, being surrounded by girls, you worthless knight." A tall male student with blue hair glared at Ikki as he and his friends surround Ikki.

"(Oh boy, I was afraid of this might happen.)" Masane thought, knowing there are other students who still think Ikki is a weakling.

"Miss Amaha, aren't you going to do something?" Kagami asked worry.

"Don't worry, Ikki got this." Masane assured with a gentle smile.

True to Masane's words, Ikki has all six of the male students without even bring out his sword and even manage to stop the tall blue hair male student from using his gun with a little rock, and to their surprise the bullies have quickly surrender wanting Ikki to train them too and they're even calling him master.

"Amazing! Even the worst bullies are immediately reformed, this is the revolution Ikki Ahama method. I bet I could make big money if I sold this online." Kagami excited as she writes this down.

"Hey, my son is not a toy!" Masane angered.

 **(Later)**

"Wow, your class is really getting big, Ikk." Stella surprised to see more students joining in while Kagami is just taking pictures.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ikki agreed.

"You know you have make time for your own training including with Stella, you two haven't spent much time together… as a couple should do." Masane pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Stella, was I making you lonely?" Ikki asked and Stella's face almost blush.

"O-Of course not, I was just, huh, getting myself ready for our next t-training session." Stella stuttered.

"A-Anyway, I brought you some water in case you're thirsty." Stella hold out a water bottle in front of Ikki's face.

"Thanks, I am feeling thirsty." Ikki accepted the bottle.

"Oh darn, and here I was hopping to offer this orange soda I brought." Shizuku sighed as she walks to them.

"That's very sweet of you, Shizuku, I'll be sure to drink it later." Ikki promised as he takes the soda can.

Shizuku look at Stella with a smirk which she responds with a little glare, even though Stella is Ikki's girlfriend they still compete for his attention and affection.

"Oh, boy." Masane said.

After today's training with the students, Ikki and Masane are talking outside the student dorm.

"Oh, you want to take the training to the swimming pool?" Masane asked.

"Yes, I want them to drift in the water to improve their lungs lung capacity, but also for them to connect to their true inner selves as they emerge." Ikki explained.

"As always, your explanations are confusing to understand." Masane stated.

"Well, I'm sure it'll become clearer to them." Ikki said before walking away to his dorm.

"Stella, I'm home." Ikki announced as he enters and Stella jumped in surprise throwing her arms around.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Ikki confused.

"N-N-Nothing! Anyway, what were you saying about tomorrow?" Stella asked. She hopes that Ikki wouldn't find out that she was playing a dating video game.

"Yeah, for tomorrow's swordsmanship training I wanted to take Shizuku and the others to the pool, and I was wondering if you like to come?" Ikki asked.

"Oh really, it's not like you can teach me anything." Stella said feeling offended.

"That's because you're too far advance with your skills, our styles are different too." Ikki mentioned as they sit down.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"I'm style is all about trickiness while yours is strength. I want you to get stronger with your own strength, to always go beyond my imagination." Ikki encouraged.

This shock Stella and also brought a new fate in her love for him as she smiles.

 **(Next Day, Pool)**

As everyone enters the area, they changed into their swimsuits since they're gonna be in the water for today's training. The six former bullies admire the view of seeing all these girls in their swimsuits including Stella wearing a two-piece brown bikini with white spots and light-green design, Shizuku is wearing a pale-yellow summer dress over her orange swimsuit, Masane is wearing a two-piece red bikini, and Kagami is wearing a one-piece black tight-like swimsuit. Then the boys got weirded out when seeing Alice wearing a female swimsuit.

"Wow, so this what a Japanese pool is like." Stella amazed.

"I guess a princess living in a castle doesn't know about the world that you've never seen a pool." Shizuku mocked.

"Oh yeah, but in my castle, we call a pool this size a bath." Stella bragged as the two rivals glare at each other.

"Come on, girls, what have I told you about getting along?" Masane sighed.

"Fire and ice may create steam together, but they can't always agree on everything." Alice stated.

Everyone saved for Masane and Stella got into the water as Ikki explains the purpose of today's training though Stella feels a little unwanted with Ikki paying attention to them more than her.

"I know he came here continuing giving his lessons, but I wish he spent a little time with me too." Stella said as she held a beachball tightly.

"Yeah, I even helped picked out that bikini too." Masane nodded then the beachball suddenly slip out of Stella's arms and bounces toward a girl's butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Stella apologized.

"It's okay." The girl said as she walks away.

Stella and Masane continue watching Ikki giving his lessons, they became a little curious about the method he explained and decided to give it a try for themselves as they drift themselves into the water and focus all their thoughts into their deepest part. For Masane, she hopes that this might give her a little clue about her past since she lost her memories which she sees is her Device though getting a feeling that it's more than what it seems and she knows it more than she realize.

Then an image appear that looks like a little girl, but she couldn't make it as the image is blurry though she feels like she knows that little girl.

"So, I'm curious, how far have you and Ikki have gone?" Kagami called out, snapping the two out of their deep thoughts and Stella gasps going up for some air.

Masane surfers seeing Stella coughing a bit while pat her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that question would surprise you." Kagami apologized.

"What do you mean how far have we gone?" Stella asked nervous.

"Well, you guys are dating, right?" Kagami asked.

"D-Don't be ridiculous, a princess of a nation dating a commodore like him, that's insane." Stella lied hoping to keep their relationship a secret.

"Oh yeah, they're totally dating." Masane blurted out.

"MASANE?!" Stella gasped.

"I think we know that when Kagami smells a good scope, she won't stop until she finds out the whole truth." Masane pointed out.

"That is correct." Kagami smirked. Stella let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes, we're dating." Stella admitted.

"I see, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Kagami promised which is good for Stella.

"You asked about how far they've gone, well, to be honest it's only been two weeks and Ikki is still new to dating, so they haven't exactly done anything special." Masane explained.

"Really, not even a kiss?" Kagami asked.

"No…" Stella hanged her head.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that you like being close to Ikki and it's not because of writing something for the newspaper." Masane guessed with a teasing smirk which made Kagami flinch a bit.

"Well, it just that Ikki is not only super strong, but also a very nice guy too." Kagami said nervous.

"Yeah, his generosity and his dedication, all those things are so dear to me." Stella said.

"But you haven't open up to him about your feelings, and sometimes guys don't open up to their feelings either. Shizuku is pretty straight forward girl though I think she can come on too strong." Masane mentioned.

"Yeah, like that kiss she did when she arrived at the academy." Kagami chuckled.

"…I'll admit that I was jealous that Shizuku stole Ikki's first kiss, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up." Stella determined.

"Great, then I think it's time you have a talk about this right now." Masane said as she stands up.

"Wait, what?" Stella confused.

"We're going to get Ikki, make sure you tell him you want to do it!" Kagami said as she and Masane run off to get Ikki while Stella becomes nervously scared.

Soon, Stella finds herself being alone with Ikki inside the small water tower where they can have some privacy though it doesn't appear to be going well for Stella like when she asked Ikki about her bikini, Ikki said she looks really nice but didn't look like he means it. Ikki then brings up if they should keep on dating pointing out that they haven't been acting together which made Stella believes that Ikki wants to break up with her.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, there was no way this was ever going to work." Stella said sobbing as she turns her back on Ikki.

"Uh, Stella?"

"Of course, understand of a girl who doesn't even hold your hand, you prefer Shizuku who's all over you or Kagami who's rubbing her chest on you." Stella blurted out sobbing.

"Rubbing her… where is all this coming from?" Ikki confused.

"Doesn't matter, we're talking about breaking up, are we?" Stella asked.

"Wait, calm down." Ikki tried to reach out for her, but Stella slaps his hand away.

"Did I do something to make you mad? Tell me what it is, and I'll apologize, are you mad at me?" Ikki asked again.

"It's because I know that you hate me." Stella answered.

"How can I hate you? I never said anything like that!" Ikki protested.

"You don't have to say it, I know." Stella claimed.

"No, you do not know that, and it's simply isn't true. Where did you even get that idea? It's pretty clear you're the one who hates me." Ikki proclaimed.

"No, I do not! Don't be stupid, I really like you, Ikki!" Stella said.

"No, like you more!" Ikki said.

"That is such a lie. I so like you more, I know you wouldn't look at my bikini and I know you don't' care about me because I wasn't quick enough!" Stella mentioned.

"Stop, I'm gonna get mad." Ikki warned.

"You're already mad, dumbass!" Stella yelled.

"It's because you're driving me crazy! This amazing girl I really like come out in a bikini and she's all cute and hot, and how the HELL do I NOT get excited about that?!" Ikki yelled back.

"You look interested in my bikini at all!" Stella pointed out.

"Because I didn't want to objectify you that you would hate me, besides you said that really like me, but you haven't done anything to show me that in any way!" Ikki said.

"I can't just say I want to make love with you, I didn't want you to think I'm a slut and not like me!" Stella explained.

"Me either!" Ikki agreed.

"Well, okay then." Stella said.

"So, why the hell are we still yelling at each other?" Ikki asked.

"I don't know anymore!" Stella said and they finally stop yelling.

"I got an idea." Ikki said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"We can tell each other at the same time what we want." Ikki suggested, Stella nod and they both said the exact same time.

"I want to kiss you."

They look at each other deep into their eyes and Ikki leans in a quick peek on the lips as this made Stella happy.

"Tell me, would you hate a naughty girl who would ask her boyfriend for a kiss?" Stella asked smiling.

"There is no guy who doesn't appreciate a naughty girl. How about you, would you hate a guy staring at you like you're the hottest thing ever?" Ikki asked back smiling.

"Yeah, definitely, but you're allowed, Ikki." Stella answered.

And the two couple lean closer to each other for their first official kiss of lovers.

 **(Bus)**

After the day of training at the pool, everyone is on the bus riding back to the school with Ikki and Stella sitting together in the back and holding hands, Masane looks over her shoulders to see as she is sitting with Shizuku.

"It looks like they managed to work out their feelings, that's good." Masane said.

"Even so, I still wish to be more than Ikki's little sister." Shizuku sighed and Masane pulls her onto one of her breasts for comfort.

"I know." Masane said. "(Because the truth is… I also have deep feelings for Ikki.)"

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Ikki and Stella have worked out their feelings toward each other and shared their first kiss at the pool, but they'll soon discover that Stella won't be the only girlfriend for long and that'll make Ikki's love life a little more crazy.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
